


Papillon

by nyehfuck



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, but does rei know?, does rei have a great ass or what, holy hell, in which nagisa realizes that rei's butt is the bomb diggity, nagisa sure knows that, pure fluff, small amount of body image, so sweet u'll get like 6 million cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyehfuck/pseuds/nyehfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wow...</p><p>Rei-chan sure does have a great body...</p><p>(a/n: this is basically me appeasing my inner rei worshipper thru fanfic and nagisa im sorry)</p><p>(EDIT: as of 9/29/15 this fic has been discontinued until further notice)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write a reigisa so i just wrote this on the spot no beta reader nothin so sorry if its bad
> 
> enjoy

Every day before swim practice, the boys of Iwatobi High's swim team changed into their swimsuits in the small room the swim club had designated the changing room. Is wasn't really meant to be a changing room, they suppose. The room wasn't too big and it didn't have lockers, so their belongings weren't secure. In fact, it probably was a terrible changing room, what with the huge window letting anyone that decided to walk by catch a glimpse of the boys changing. Frankly, Nagisa didn't care. He wouldn't say that he  _loves_ his body, but he was surely comfortable in it.

He also knew that Haru-chan would change anywhere, just as long as he could swim afterwords.

Mako-chan though was pretty shy, and as far as Nagisa knew, he probably would rather change in the bathrooms instead of their makeshift changing room.

Rei... He hadn't ever thought about Rei-chan and this kind of thing before. And now that he thinks about it, Rei does have a really nice body... 

Nagisa pauses in removing his school uniform, getting a little lost in the thoughts of his friend's body. He steals a quick glance over at the figure of the person in mention and his eyes widen. Rei was pulling his shirt over his head, having already removed his tie and glasses. Rei had really nice muscles. He wasn't big like Makoto, or lanky like Haru, but somewhere in the middle. 

..Huh?

Why was he thinking so in-depth about Rei's body? He never thought about Mako-chan or Haru-chan (or even Rin-chan) like that...

Nagisa almost yelps in surprise when he feels someone nudging his shoulder. He turns around to see a worried looking Makoto, already changed into his swimsuit (how long had he been staring??). "Nagisa-kun? Are you gonna get changed?"

He smiles, hiding his embarrassment, and nods, getting finished changing into his bathing suit and hurrying out to the pool. Why was he so shocked by how beautiful Rei's muscles were? It's not like he never saw them. In fact, he probably see's more of Rei's muscles than Haru-chan's or Mako-chan's muscles. So why was he freaking out about it now... Nagisa shook the thoughts out of his head and stepped up to the block, putting his goggles over his eyes, pulling back and launching off into the water, beginning his practice regimen for that day. 

* * *

 

After practice, Nagisa changed back into his clothes quickly and opted for waiting for Rei outside instead of inside on the bench like he normally would. He fidgeted his hands behind his back while looking down at his feet, his mind filled with confused thoughts of the blue-haired male he waited for. Maybe he could tell Rei and his friend could explain what was happening? Rei was pretty smart... But what if he made fun of the blond? Rei-chan wouldn't do that, would he? Nagisa would probably be better off not telling Rei at all...

It was at that moment that Rei made an appearance, scaring the daylights out of Nagisa in the process. "...Nagisa-kun? I thought you had left. You didn't wait inside like you normally do. You also seemed to be avoiding me during practice..."

Nagisa's eyes widened. "Rei-chan, I would never abandon you! You're my friend and we pretty much have the same route home, so why spend the trip alone when you can spend it with a friend!" He smiled brightly at the other boy as they started walking towards the train station. "As for the avoiding you part, I've just been thinking a little too much about some things."

Rei quirked his head to the side. "What kinds of things?"

"Ah...well.... Just homework and stuff. I think we got more than normal this week?" 

His friend looked almost relieved. "You can come over to my house this weekend and we can do it together."

Nagisa nodded quickly. "Thank you Rei-chan!" 

Inwardly, he let out a sigh of relief. He didn't mean to lie to Rei, he just didn't want to tell him yet. 

He would tell Rei. Just not today. 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa goes to Rei's house to study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait yo
> 
> enjoy

It had been 3 days since Nagisa's thought about Rei in _that_ way and he couldnt stop thinking about it. He had woken up that morning and looked over at the date on his alarm clock, sighing when he realized it was the weekend. 

Dont get Nagisa wrong. He loves weekends. Just not this one. He promised himself the night before as he got in bed that he would tell Rei-chan about his thoughts when they met up today. 

He was dreading it. His mother (and even his sisters) noticed the difference in his attitude when he came down for breakfast. 

"Is everything alright Nagisa?" His mother asked him.

Nagisa sat up a little straighter and beamed a smile at her. "Of course, Mom. I'm just a little nervous. Im meeting up with Rei-chan at his house to do school work and to study." 

She smiled back at him. "Of course, sweetie. Have fun and good luck with your work." 

He nods and quickly finishes his food before packing his stuff up and dashing out the front door, heading towards Rei's house. 

* * *

 Nagisa twirled a lock of his hair in his fingers as Rei showed him how to do a math problem.

Technically he was supposed to be paying attention but whatever. He was too busy staring at Rei's arm. The muscle twitched everytime he made a sudden movement across the paper. 

He mentally slaps himself when he realizes he's thinking like  _that_ again. He still hasn't told Rei. 

He needs to before this gets too out of hand.

Its just the how part he needs to work on.

"...and that is how you solve a quadratic equation... Nagisa-kun?"

He tears his eyes away from those beautiful (he needs to stop hanging around Gou-chan so much) muscles and back to Rei's equally beautiful face. 

...Wait what? When did he start thinking like that? Nagisa quickly snaps out of it before he thinks too deeply about it. "Yes Rei-chan?"

Rei's brow furrows. "Were you staring at my arm?" 

"N-no! Why w-would you think that?" Nagisa tries to search for an explanation. He doesnt find one that would fool Rei. "W-well maybe I was...but that's just because you have such muscular arms! I can tell why Gou-chan is always fangirling over them..." Rei just looks even more confused now. "You dont have to worry though! Its not like I think about everyone's muscles that way...just yours..."

Rei sits back a bit and taps his chin in thought. Nagisa starts to feel the butterflies in his stomachflutter. "So... What you're saying is that you...enjoy looking at my muscles."

"Yes..." Nagisa looks down, trying to hide the faint blush starting to cover his cheeks.

"Interesting..." Nagisa looks up in surprise. He thought Rei would reject him right off the bat. "I guess this changes things between us..." 

Nagisa's heart falls. "Oh. I see..." Rei is rejecting him. He no longer wants to be friends, let alone something more than that. 

"N-nagisa-kun..."

"I understand if you dont see me in the same way Rei-chan. I also understand if you dont want to be friends and if you want to leave the swim team." Nagisa packs his stuff and stands. 

"Nagisa-kun I dont think you understand! I still want to be friends! In fact, I think I might feel the same way as you..." Rei stands and grabs both of Nagisa's hands in his own. "When I look at you I want to keep you safe. I dont want you to feel sad or hurt." His expression changed to a more serious one. "I want to protect you." 

Tears welled in Nagisa's eyes. "Rei-chan..." He smiles and throws his arms around Rei's neck, hugging him tightly. He feels Rei's arms wrap around him in a warm embrace and he whispers in Rei's chest, "I really like you Rei..."

He smiles even harder when he hears Rei whisper back, "I really like you too Nagisa..."


End file.
